


regular

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MJ is so in love with Peter, Ned May and Tony are a delight, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Romance, This is really nice and light, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Peter is really cute, she's really observant, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “Just how strong are you?” MJ asked.Peter dodged the question, narrowing his eyes at her direction, a silly grin playing on his lips. “Why the sudden interest?”“Just wondering.” She hid her face with her book.





	regular

“I’m sorry, but it’s terrible.” Pepper Potts says as she sighs in disappointment.

_That’s it,_ MJ thinks, Pepper _fucking_ Potts just said her article was terrible, and Michelle had no other option but find a train and jump in front of it. 

She was a girl used to hide, or restrain, her emotions, not letting them show too clearly on her face, but Pepper must’ve noticed how her face had dropped in an instant, and that’s when the woman lets out an easy laugh.

“I’m kidding, MJ.” Pepper assures her, a relaxed smile on her face. “It’s incredible actually, I’m really impressed.”

Michelle wants to scream, and she didn’t know if it was because, again, Pepper _fucking_ Potts, remembered and chose to call her _MJ,_ or if it was because that woman had just given her the best compliment ever. 

Well, there was that one time when Peter had looked really shy and he blushed as he said that she looked _really pretty,_ and that was pretty amazing, but well… she was talking about her career right now, a completely different department from her newborn romance life.

“Really?” Michelle couldn’t help but look for more reassurance, swearing to herself that she wasn’t fishing for compliments, just looking for useful commentary that could help her improve.

Pepper wasn’t a journalist, but she surely knew how to deal with media and press better than most people. She was one of the most powerful women in the world, _who didn’t have any super-powers exactly,_ and that’s the kind of woman MJ wants to become. So instead of turning her poor school teachers lives into hell for always making them review her shit, Michelle decided to take a shot and to look for mentoring from the most skillful person she could’ve have access to.

“Absolutely.” Pepper said, _and God bless that head of red hair of hers, or was it blonde?_ It always changed, MJ noticed, as if it went along with her humor. _Maybe that was her super-power,_ and right at this moment Michelle wanted to smack herself in the head because her mind was full of rushing useless musings, running out of order, a bit similar to how her boyfriend’s mind works, and she wondered _how the hell does Peter lives like this?_

“It’s a lot better than some work I have seen from ‘professional people’. So don’t worry.” Pepper added, and MJ finally calmed down a little.

Michelle wanted to kiss Peter right now, as a form of thanks, for being the one who just blurted out, _“Maybe talk to Pepper? She could help”,_ as she whined about her lack of tutoring, and making this arrangement possible for her.

MJ really wanted to kiss him, especially after Pepper handed her printed article back with a lot of helpful notes on it, but her genius/stupid of a boyfriend was right now in the middle of a boxing ring with Tony _fucking_ Stark.

“Hey, Pep!” Tony called from the ring. “Wanna see me throw hands with a 13 year old?”

“Hey!” Peter whined, as he adjusted his work out shoes. 

“Tony-” Pepper started, the annoyed humor already obvious on her voice, but of course her genius/stupid of a husband interrupted her. 

“C’mon!” Tony whined, a bit like Peter had just done even. “It’ll be just like old times. Remember watching Nat kick Happy’s ass? It was delightful.”

“You have a point. But, I have things to do, like run a company.” The annoyed was still there, but now covered with a lot of endeared. _She could relate,_ MJ thinks, both of them were tall women in love with their tiny annoying superhero men, with very cute butts.

With that, Pepper leaves, not letting Tony whine a bit more. Actually, he whines, but she just pretends not to hear it as she walks away, stilettos hitting the floor without mercy.

_She liked Tony,_ Michelle realized in that moment, because there was no way this man could get a wife like that without being decent. Plus, she figured it was her destiny to like this incredibly mature but also childish billionaire, since he could bring so much happiness into Peter’s eyes. MJ deemed herself lucky for being able to witness that brightness on her boy’s face, and she hoped she was one of the people who could bring that out for him too.

“Hey, MJ!” This time Peter called, big playful smile on his face. “Ready to watch me defeat _the_ Iron Man?” 

“Go get him.” Michelle played along with a smirk.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Tony mocked. “Also, no cheering allowed from your little girlfriend, my wife just walked out, I’m out-numbered.”

 

They started playing, it didn’t take long, and Peter was already carrying Tony on his arms, bridal style.

MJ couldn’t help but laugh at the vision, she also took photos and videos, in case she ever needed to blackmail Tony. 

Peter had a victorious smile, showing off to his girlfriend, and Tony’s face was stoic, probably thinking he should’ve seen it coming.

“I can also carry him potato sack style! Wanna see?” The arachnid boy offered, _and yeah,_ that would be pretty damn funny and she would like to see it.

“Okay, that’s enough, kid.” Tony sighed. “Put me down.”

“How does it feel to lose to a 13 year old?” Peter teased, using his mentor’s own words.

“You cheated, using your powers. Good for you.” Tony stated, now on the ground. “But now I get to cheat too.” 

With that, the man barely raised his hands, and two iron gloves came flying to him, covering Tony’s hands. 

Michelle watched the nerd jumping out of Peter, _and damn,_ he was so cute. _Oh yeah, Iron Man did a pretty sick trick, but look at my boyfriend! How cute!_

Iron gloves on, and the fight became a bit more fair and interesting. Peter finally started to really use his muscles, and with his tight work-out outfit, MJ had to be careful not to slip, or else she would have to deal with Tony Stark himself calling her out on being a horny teenager. She didn’t need that.

Holding hands in the middle of the ring, in a competition of strength, Tony started to be pushed, his feet getting dragged. The man grinned, as he always does, and then Peter was the one getting dragged. 

Peter seemed to put on more effort, and from her seat Michelle enjoyed all the flexing. She should get some popcorn, since she knew part of this was due to a certain spiderboy feeling the need to put on a show for her, in a never-ending quest to subtly convince her that his powers were cool.

Of course MJ thinks his powers are amazing, she just doesn’t have any plans of divulging that to him. 

They all heard a crack noise. It came from Peter pressing harder on the iron gloves, Tony had one of his _huh_ looks. Not surprised, but a bit intrigued. Finally, Peter pushed harder, shoving Tony away.

The billionaire looked at his gloves, it seemed like they were glitching a bit. It wasn’t even one of the good ones, so he didn’t really care.

“Were you going easy on me?” Tony asked Peter. MJ noticed the analyzing look the man had on his face. 

“May taught me I shouldn’t hit the elderly.” The boy joked.

Tony looked at MJ, “Don’t kill him.” She requested. “The Decathlon team needs him.”

 

 

 

“Dude, think about it, what if you actually can summon spiders, but you just don’t know how!” Ned enthusiastically suggested, as they played a game.

“This ain't it, chief.” Peter replied without taking his eyes from the screen, playing the video game.

Putting down her book, Michelle complained. “If you say that again I’ll continuously punch you in the stomach until you lay eggs.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” 

She got back to reading. 

They spent some minutes in silence, and MJ broke it, suddenly asking, “Just how strong are you?”

“Huh?”

Ned didn’t need much to engage. “Yeah, like, you aren’t as jacked as Cap, but do you guys have like the same strength?”

Michelle thanked Ned in her head, since she meant to ask something like that.

Peter dodged the question, narrowing his eyes at her direction, a silly grin playing on his lips. “Why the sudden interest?”

“Just wondering.” She hid her face with her book.

 

 

 

One lazy afternoon, while Ned was doing a test he had missed because of the flu, MJ and Peter chose to spent their time in the library. They didn’t take a chair, instead sitting on the floor in a quiet corner. 

It was never too early to get accustomed to sitting or even lying on the floor if needed. Apparently, people do that a lot in college, Michelle had heard.

Peter had a book he had to finish for an assignment, and MJ had another book, one she had chosen, because of course she had finished all the books the school assigned the students to read.

She yawned, taking a second to look away from the pages, and noticed that Peter’s attention also wasn’t on his reading, which didn’t surprise her. What really caught her attention was the tiny spider he was watching, and how he reached his arm, and the arachnid had walked to his hand, making Peter smile.

“I thought you couldn’t summon spiders.” Michelle said.

He looked at her, almost chuckling. “I can’t.”

“You are certainly not afraid of them.” And then she whispered. “I thought it would be funny if you were really scared of them, cause you know, you’re Spider-Man. It would be hilarious.”

Peter softly laughed, trying not to make too much noise, and then reached his hand to her. “Here. Wanna try?”

MJ stared at the little spider on his hand. She never really hated spiders, but never loved them either. She shrugged, and accepted the challenge. Approaching her hand to his, it took a few seconds for the spider to move to her. 

_It was weird._ It started to slowly walk up from her hand to her arm, and she felt _really weird,_ feeling the tiny little legs on her skin. 

“I don’t really like it.” Michelle told him, gesturing for him to take the spider off of her.

“I can see that.” He chuckled at her grimacing, taking the spider away. “She’s a little stressed.”

MJ made a puzzling face. 

“She knows you’re afraid of her.” Peter tried to clarify.

“She?” Michelle questioned.

“Yeah.”

“How do you know that?”

Peter made the same puzzling face she had done, then just shrugged, and answered, “I just know.”

Once she remembered to ask if he’s like Scott Lang, and he laughed, saying no.

 

 

 

It was really late at night, maybe almost dawn. They were going home from the beach. Peter and MJ wore shoes, jeans and shirts, since they never intended to go for a swim. 

Michelle was carrying a towel on her shoulder, and that was only used for them to lay down on the sand, as they watched the ocean at night, the stars, and talked, laughed, kissed, cuddled, also enjoying each other’s silence from time to time as their gaze landed on the dark waves of the sea.

The streets they took were rather empty, which was a miracle for almost anyplace in New York, but then MJ thought that everything about that night had been some kind of miracle. _Perfect,_ was probably the word. 

The way Peter had told her how he appreciated replacing some bad memories of this beach with the presence of her made her incredibly happy. His smile was genuine, he was relaxed and comfortable, and that was perfect. 

As they walked together with arms around each other, Michelle’s stumbling due to their height difference, and the messy kisses that they exchanged, made them look drunk. But they weren’t. They had nothing to drink, Peter and MJ were just _so so_ happy. 

_Drunk in love,_ she thinks for a second, still having a little bit of space in her head to remind of Beyoncé in a moment like this. Michelle felt so damn sappy, and maybe she wanted to punch herself in the face for thinking that finally all of the love songs in the world made sense. Still, she wouldn’t trade this feeling for nothing else in the world. 

It was perfect, except it wasn’t.

This was supposed to be the perfect night, Peter had even left his suit at home, meaning no distractions. They both deserved the day/night off. 

Well, it seemed like a group of men didn’t think the couple was all that deserving. MJ didn’t have his spidey senses, but she could tell that it was definitely trouble only basing on her human instincts, and of course, the look on Peter’s face was very telling. 

_He didn’t even have his web-shooters!_ She worried, and did the most logical thing, she got ready to run in the opposite direction, but before she could, Peter stopped her, keeping her in place. 

Only then, she saw the rest of the men arriving at the other side, and Michelle realized they were surrounded. 

It had seemed that Peter had come to that conclusion a bit earlier, and that was probably why he just stood there, maybe planning something. And MJ got tired of trying to guess.

“What are we gonna do?” She questioned. Even if you’re dating Spider-Man, maybe you shouldn’t go to the beach so late at night. Michelle thinks in that moment, maybe _especially,_ if you’re dating Spider-Man. There’s a possibility that she’s a little stupid in love, she noticed.

Peter tried to speak first, but before he could open his mouth, one of the men asked.

“So this is the kid who works inside the Stark Industries, huh?”

“A hundred percent sure.” Other answered.

_Of course this is somehow about the old man._ Though, Michelle is relieved, and she can see it in Peter too, that they still hadn’t mentioned Spider-Man.

They were a lot, but they didn’t seem really smart. MJ decided to believe it wasn’t just her pretentious teenager inside speaking it. In an unspoken agreement, Peter and Michelle didn’t say a word, waiting for the bad guys to say more first.

“You’re gonna take us to that building.” One announced. “And you’re gonna let us in.”

Michelle rolled her eyes immediately. Peter sighed. _Crazy amateurs,_ she concluded. 

“As if an intern _-ugh. ”_ She whined, Peter looked at her, and she had a feeling that he was about to laugh. Instead, he pushed her softly to one side.

“What?” MJ mouthed, but then he was already in action. 

_He’s gonna get himself killed!_ Was her first thought, and she watched as Peter threw a gun away from one of the guys’ hands. Then it came the knives.

There were no more guns, and for that Michelle was thankful. _He was vulnerable,_ she kept thinking, but then finally noticed a grin appearing on his face. 

“They teach us a little bit of fighting over there, you know.” Peter said as he landed a punch that took down one man.

He was into this, and carefree, she couldn’t really explain besides thinking _he’s being Spider-Man._

Without the suit, without the mask, without webs. 

Even the snarky humor was there, while he took down two, _wait, three… a few guys at once._

MJ was surprised, a part of her always thought he could never really fight hand-to-hand like that, him having his crazy Spider-Man bits. She even remembered, some time ago, overhearing a conversation between him and Ned, Peter complaining about his training, trying to get better. 

She could see now, he had trained, but she couldn’t help but wonder how much of his moves were purely him and his powers and raw instincts. _Just how far goes that spidey sense?_

That damned smile was on his face, and that was probably how he looked under the mask, at least she hoped. Agony wouldn’t look good on his pretty face, she didn’t want to imagine it, she really didn’t want to see it.

The action, the battles, _he liked it,_ Michelle realized, but more than that, it was almost as if he couldn’t help it. She wondered to herself, if he was seeking this adrenaline, or if he even had a chance not to, as if the adrenaline was seeking him too.

_Was it in his blood? Or in his head?_ MJ imagined that after every fight he had been through, he probably wouldn’t be able to simply go back to a regular life. She didn’t like the word ‘soldier’, so she decided to got for the word ‘fighter’. 

Peter had been perfect, like it was a choreographed dance. Michelle tried to keep up with all the fight, and after he was finished, he had probably taken only one missed punch to his stomach during the ordeal, only because he was too distracted running his mouth and being a little shit, _the usual._

MJ would need to tell him to shut up, because the fighting wouldn’t out him as a Spider-man, but his chatter? _Yeah._

Peter adjusted his clothes, and walked to her. Michelle realized how fast it all had happened, and now there it was, a bunch of unconscious men on the ground, a bunch of thoughts that had ran into her mind, and she didn’t even have time to find something to help him. Like a mace to hit someone, _or whatever._

MJ was still a bit taken back due to what had happened just a minute ago, but then she noticed she was slightly turned on. _That was kinda hot._ It was almost a show, except that she didn’t see it coming. Maybe she should get into watching wrestling or something.

_Selfish,_ she complained to herself. Her boyfriend had gotten all the spotlight. 

“You alright?” Peter asked, cute brown eyes all worried. 

Michelle huffed in annoyance. “Yeah.” She reached for a pen that was on her back pocket. 

“You just carry around a pen?” He asked, confused.

“And a pad.” She showed him the tiny drawing pad that could fit on her pocket. “Don’t underestimate an artist.”

Peter chuckled, then MJ doodled on one of the man’s faces, and he laughed.

Now that was perfect.

 

 

 

“I’ve already told you guys, I can’t get drunk.” Peter said, exasperated. “It’s literally impossible.”

Ned frowned as the wind that ran on the rooftop messed with his hair. “C’mon, that’s booooring.”

Michelle hugged her bottle, and hiccuped. 

Peter thought that was adorable, still he argued. “That’s not what you usually say about my powers, Ned. Besides who’s gonna carry you guys back home? Me.”

“Exactly.” MJ drunkenly agreed. “Peter is our designated driver. Except he’s not driving, just carrying our drunken asses back to the apartment, his arms are the car, get it?”

Ned ignored Michelle’s words, instead getting his phone out of his pocket. “I should text Betty.”

“Ned, no!” Peter objected.

“Ned, yes!” MJ shouted.

“I should say I’m sorry.” Ned whined. “I didn’t mean to stand her up because of my Guy In The Chair duties.”

“Ned, just wait till you get sober, then you talk-” Peter tried, but Michelle talked over him.

“Yeah, tell her!” She was loud. “Just leave Spider-Man to die in a ditch if you have a date next time.”

Ned opened his mouth in a delighted surprise, as if she had discovered something brilliant he had never even thought of before. “Yeah, I should really do that!”

“You guys would be so sad if something ever happened to me.” Peter dramatically whispered to himself, but his friends didn’t give him much thought, being too focused on the current situation of Ned’s relationship.

“Tell her you love her!” MJ suggested, and then took another long sip. 

Ned seemed to think it over. “But I never told-”

“Don’t, Ned, wait til-”

“I should totally tell her I love her!” 

“Yeah! It’s the perfect timing!” 

Peter gave up. 

A while after Ned sent his stupid drunk risky text, the duo started to laugh about something Peter couldn’t follow. He zoned out for a bit, thinking a part of him would want to be this regular teen who was able to get drunk. And that maybe it would be nice to be regular enough not to have the people he loves in danger, _yeah, that too, that’s more important than the drunk thing._

Still laughing, out of nowhere, MJ got up. “I bet I can jump and stick to walls just like Peter.”

At first, Peter thought she was just going to make a fool out of herself by trying to stick to the nearest wall, but instead, drunk Michelle was running towards the roof’s edge.

With that, Peter went after her immediately. “Okay, that’s enough. I’m taking you guys back to the apartment.” 

“Noooo.” Ned whined.

And MJ was being stubborn, insisting she could jump, so Peter lifted her up, carrying her on his shoulder as he dragged Ned by his shirt. 

“We’re not potato sacks.” She argued. 

Maybe Peter shouldn’t carry her drunk ass like that, it could cause her to throw up, but he assumed he didn’t have much choice. It wasn’t a good idea to drink at the roof to begin with, and that made him smile a bit, because they were all being the idiots teenagers they all deserved to be. 

Peter arrived at the stairs, and he figured he couldn’t keep dragging Ned, so he managed to lift him up too, now carrying him on his free shoulder. Maybe both him and Michelle would throw up on him, _who knows._

“Hey there, neighbor.” MJ greeted Ned, facing him as they were both carried by Peter in the same way.

“Hey.” Ned replied, and after almost dropping his phone, he celebrated. “Betty finally texted me back.”

“What did she say?” Michelle curiously asked.

“I can’t read, I’m drunk.”

“I hate myself.” Peter dramatically whispered to himself once again.

 

Peter had left a bucket by her side on the floor, and went to get a bucket for Ned as the boy was lying on the couch, already snoring. 

_Stupid,_ Michelle thought, she wouldn’t throw up, she was vomit free since… well, since a long time ago. 

“No! They’re not drunk!” She heard Peter almost shouting, his voice high. “They’re definitely sober!”

_Oh, May had arrived earlier._ MJ realized as she heard the boy trying to make up excuses. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” May accepted the shenanigans too easily. She had hoped the kids were already asleep. “I hope you don’t mind...”

“I know Happy is here.” Peter said.

“Hey.” The man showed himself, forcing an awkward smile.

“Okay, so we were both up to something today.” May sighed, almost chuckling.

“So I guess we’re even?” Peter hoped with a cheeky smile.

“Not exactly. I’m still the adult.” 

Leaving Peter’s bed, MJ walked into the living room, 

Holding a bucket, she said, “I’m vomit free since… a minute ago.”

May finally chuckled, leaving to give them a speech to the next day, or else they would all throw up her wise words anyway.

Ned was still snoring. 

Peter smiled fondly, and even with the alcohol still in her head, looking at him, Michelle had a thought that nothing else mattered but Peter Parker.

She didn’t think or wonder about his powers. He could be anything, even from out of this planet, and maybe he could never lead a regular life anymore. But they were all there, they were all regulars to keep his feet on the ground, to this regular world. 

May, Ned, and MJ, and their regular love, and regular love was good too, and what keeps him sane.

“Regular love.” She whispered.

“What?” Peter asked. 

Michelle ran back to the bedroom, carrying her bucket, breaking her most brief vomit free record ever. 

MJ would probably forget the epiphany she had, _but who cares,_ she could never get bored or tired of looking after him over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I really like writing Peter as the strong kid he is, and I love MJ way too much.
> 
> I might do one follow up for this. I don't know? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Leave comments!!! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
